Turkey Baster
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE.  Sequel to Apple Bobbing.  Thanksgiving at the Williams' house and Sarah's not happy.  J/S
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. Well, here is the first sequel to _Apple__Bobbing_. It's been sitting in my room waiting to be typed for maybe a week now. I've probably got chapter 2 ready to be typed,too, but I'm trying to decide if I'm going to split it up into chapters 2 and 3.

Just to let you all know. I've been sick, actually I still am. I don't really feel like sitting up to type and since the laptop is acting up and I have to use it when my brother's not home so he doesn't know I'm using it. So it may be awhile till chapter 2 is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or anything else that is recognizable. They belong to who they belong to.

Now enjoy.

CL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Leaves covered the ground in reds, golds, browns, and oranges. Some trees were bare, while others still held onto their leaves. Winter's chill would soon arrive, but autumn was still holding strong.

A young woman with dark hair and emerald eyes sat on her window seat looking out the window at the New England autumn outside. Soon she would need to dress and go downstairs to help her stepmother prepare Thanksgiving lunch. Most of **her**family would began to arrive around eleven. Already, down stairs her half brother and their father were watching the parade.

Sighing, she glanced at herself in the mirror above vanity. She looked tired, but that was to be expected with the dreams she was having. Damn, the dreams. The made it harder to deal with him person. Damn, him,too. He probably knew about the dreams. Of course, he did. He had told her as much on Halloween. Oh, he had to be having a field day with last night dreams.

The only date they had since Halloween had been simple and sweet. She hadn't see him since then. Now the month was almost over, and she doubted she would see him anytime soon. Of course, she had seen her friends and a few goblins. Actually, it seemed that a few were staying around permanently. The sound of her closet door opening reached her ears. Turning to see what was opening the door, the young woman watched a little beaked nosed goblin stick his head and then looking around her room.

The little goblin looked up at her. "Morning, Lady."

"Morning, Squeak."

Squeak quickly walked over to her and made his way up to the window seat. He sat opposite her and tilted his head. "What wrong, Lady?"

The Lady smiled softly. "Nothing you can help me with, Squeak, but thanks for asking."

"Me like to try anyway. Lady should not be sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Look sad to Squeak."

"I'm just not happy about today. Irene will try to push me to date her nephew. Trevor won't let me out of his sight and is always hitting on me. I won't be allowed to come back in here to hide until they are gone."

Squeak nodded. "Why no ask King to come and deal with them?"

She sighed. "Cause I don't want to hurt them, and it's not a good idea."

"No, it great idea. Squeak go get help." The little goblin jumped off the window and quickly made his way to the closet. He turned to look at her. "No worry, Lady. Squeak make today good."

The Lady began to get off the window seat. "Squeak, no."

But it was too late. The little goblin disappeared into her closet. She fell back against the window. Great. Now who knew what would happen today? The Lady sighed as she looked out the window once more. Maybe just maybe it would be better because of the goblins, or it could be worse. Much worse.

"SARAH, GET DOWN HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!"

Sighing, Sarah stood up and rushed to her closet. After grabbing a sensible outfit, she quickly changed out of her pajama and into the outfit. Rushing a brush through her long hair, she grabbed a scrunchy. Then she quickly made a bun, using the hair accessory to hold it up. After grabbing a pair of flats and putting them on, Sarah rushed down stairs to help her step mother.

Thanksgiving had officially began for better or worse.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. This one is a bit of drama, but I do plan to have some funny thing happening. I'm hoping to have the goblins more in this one than they were in <em>Apple<em>_Bobbing_. Please read the Ans. I will at times talk about the story and explain what's going on with the updates.

Oh, about Thanksgiving lunch. Well, see that when my family has it. It works great my cousin who's married since he and his wife can visit her family.

Now review if you please. I reply to all reviews, except for one after the story is finished or a chapter has already been posted, in the first An of each chapter.

CL


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is chapter 2. Still sick, but willing to get this up. Actually, both my dad and brother are sick,too. We're doing our best to get better before the holiday.

Now here are the replies to the reviews for chapter 1 as of the time of updating.

Nicole – Thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see.

Marauder no. five – Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review. Remember it's not dinner, it's lunch.

notwritten – Thanks for the review.

Now to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Excuse me, a moment," Sarah shut the powder room door in the face of Irene's nephew.

She fell back against the door with her hand still on the knob, locked thanks goodness. As soon as they had arrived not only had Irene kept trying to get her to stay around Trevor, but even his own mother was trying to get her to. Oh, but the worse was that her father was even suggesting that she give him a try. What part of no and no thank you did they not understand? Already, Sarah had tried to tell them she was seeing someone, but they didn't believe her. "Why hadn't he come to the house to pick you up for a date?" No matter how she answered that question no one believed her.

Sighing, Sarah glanced at the mirror above the sink. She could call for help from the Underground, but who knew what would happen. What havoc the goblins could make? She could see them jumping up and down on Trevor, and it made her smile.

Knock. Knock. "Sarah, are you all right?"

Damn, Irene's sister just had to knock.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sarah wished silently that she would go away.

"Well, when you're finished, Irene needs you start setting up the table. All the boys are outside playing the annual football game."

"I'll be right there, Marie."

Marie laughed. "That's Aunt Marie, Sweetie. Remember."

Sarah listened as her footsteps faded away. Like hell she was going to call her Aunt Marie. She wasn't her aunt. Sarah didn't have any. Marie only really saw her as a wonderful future daughter in law, but Trevor was a jerk.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah turned towards the sink and turned the cold water on. After splashing some water on her face, and drying her face, she looked into the mirror. She wished her mother was still alive. That of course wasn't new. She wished it every year. She just wanted to be with her family again.

Sighing, she glanced at the closed door. She wouldn't be able to hide much longer. Soon Irene would come banging, and she would then bring the little key to unlock the door. It wasn't fair.

XOXOX

The throne of the Castle Beyond The Goblin City was in its usual chaos. Drunk goblins lying on the floor. Chickens everywhere. Fights breaking out. All seemed normal until you looked at the empty throne.

This is how Squeak found his fellow goblins. He quickly mad his way towards the throne, but dared not to jump up into it. He looked out over the crowd of goblins. They would help make the Lady happy.

"LADY NEED HELP!"

All the goblins stopped what they were doing and looked at Squeak.

A female goblin, about the same height as Squeak, with purple hair moved towards him. "What wrong with Lady?"

"Lady's sad. We do something to make her happy."

"How we do that?" The female goblin looked around.

"Me don't know, but we need to do something."

The goblins began to talk amoung themselves.

"Do we release chickens in her house?"

"No, we need to take Lady some ale. That always make Sceek happy." A goblin with a dented helm held up a mug.

The little female goblin looked around her again. "Why not we go to Lady's house? That might make her happy."

Squeak nodded. "Me think that good idea, Fita."

The other goblins nodded in agreement.

"Then get it gear. We going to Lady's."

The goblin began to file out of the throne room. Soon the only goblins left in the room were those that had been sleeping during the exchange or were too drunk to move.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. I'm working on chapter 3. I don't know when I'll have it up. If you review after a chapter is up and it's signed, I'll send a pm.<p>

Now review if you please.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hello all. Still sick, but feeling better. I'm coughing but nothing is coming up. Not fun. I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Maybe not till Monday. I can't really update on the weekends since I don't have a computer.

LOL. Besides working on this story and Reuniting and Aftermath (which I need to finish), I also am planning how I plan to do the outdoor Christmas decorations this year. I want to do more than last year.

Well, now to the replies to the reviews for Chapter 2 as of at the time of update.

Marauder no. Five – You'll have to wait and see. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

Nicole – Well, think about it he won't take no for an answer. Sarah's trying to get him to leave her alone and he won't. Thanks for the review.

notwritten – Thanks for the review.

Kyra Kistsune – Well, you'll have to wait and see. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

Kankurosnumber1girl – Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter helps.

Stubby341 – You can still go back and review. I won't mind. I like getting reviews even after a story is finished. Thanks for the review.

Kaytori – Yeah, well, the fact that Trevor doesn't understand the word no should help a bit. Thanks for the review.

Now to chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

A fire roared in the hearth. A lone figure lounged across a near by chair. The room was fairly warm, but he felt cold. The warm light from the fire gave his golden hair a nice glow. His eyes reflected the flames.

She hadn't invited him. His Lady Love had not invited him to spend the day with her and her family. No, she was spending the day with them, while he was all alone. She was making merry. He was not. They were having a feast. He most likely would dine alone.

Sighing, he conjured a crystal orb into his hand. Before he looked into it, he threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter.

"What's the use? She didn't invite me to spend the holiday with her. Just have to get over it , old man." He glanced at his hand as he moved it. "Apparently, your date didn't go as well as you thought it did, and she has decided to end the courtship." Sitting up somewhat, he glanced out the window. "If it had been a failure then why did she kiss me and tell me she had a wonderful time." He groaned. "After all these centuries, I still don't understand women." Suddenly, he swung his legs off the arm the chair and sat straight. "Maybe she didn't know I was waiting for an invite. Perhaps I should drop by, but I must first make myself look more mortal." Standing, he looked down at himself. "This will not do. Hopefully, I can find something that is more with the current fashion of the mortal world."

Walking over to his wardrobe, he began to consider his opinions. "Should I dress formally or informally?" He opened the doors and looked inside. "Something black, I think." Moving the clothing around with one hand, he bent the other and slightly rested his cheek on it. "I need something not too outrageous as not to offend her family." He pulled out a black button up shirt. "This will do. Now, what to wear with it?" He hung the shirt on a door, and then he began to look for a pair of dark jeans.

After a few moments, he pulled a pair of almost black jeans out. "These will do nicely." With a gesture, he now stood in the clothing. He then looked at himself in a near by mirror. "Perfect." Slowly, he smirked. "Hopefully, you won't mind my coming, Sarah."

With yet another gesture, he disappeared from the room.

XOXOX

Sarah's closet door slowly opened. Squeak poked his head out and looked around.

"No one here, but we need to be careful from now on. Who know where persons is."

Slowly and quietly, he walked out from behind the door to the door which lead out into the hall. As Squeak jumped up and grabbed hold of the door knob, goblins began to file out of the closet.

"Lady's room is pretty." Fita nodded.

Yelping, Squeak released the knob and fell to the floor as the door opened. He then poked his head out into the hall.

"No persons out in corridor."

Fita looked at him. "Where Lady?"

Squeak looked back at the other goblins. "Lady must be downstairs. We need to go find her."

Fita jumped. "Yeah, we find Lady. Then maybe she can be happy."

Slowly, the mass of goblins made their way out into the hall and gingerly down the stairs.

Squeak looked around and listened. "Me no hear persons."

Fita glanced around. "Me either."

Squeak lead the group into the empty kitchen. The goblins looked around the room.

"FOOD!"

Some goblins began to go towards the food covering the counters and kitchen table.

"NO! Lady will be mad if we touch it."

"Ahha."

Fita groaned. "Me want tasty tasty."

"No, we need to find Lady." Squeak jumped into a chair and then up onto the table. He then noticed what looked like a large eye dropper. He squeezed one end and watched as liquid came out the other. Gently, he lifted it into his hands. "Oh, this might make Lady happy."

Fita jumped in a chair. "What is it?"

"Me don't know, but it look like fun."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. The goblins scattered and hided as they heard footsteps heading towards the door.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that you all like that.<p>

Review if you please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, all. It's a week till Thanksgiving. I really need to get in gear and get this thing done. Sorry, this chapter was so late in coming. It gave me a hard time, but here it is. I'm already working on chapter 5.

Now to the reviews for Chapter 3 as of the time of update.

Nicole – Thanks for the review. Glad you like Squeak.

Marauder no. Five – I'm feeling much better, but my dad is still sick. I don't know if we'll watch any football this year. In years past, it my late uncle who would put it on the game. It's going to be hard next week.

Xhem-Athame-Snape – Thanks for the review.

notwritten – Thanks for the review.

electropuff12 – Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.

Ladybookworm80 – Thanks for the review. Hope you like it.

Oh, I just want to mention. My family doesn't have an annual football game. I came up with the idea after watching _Roseanne_.

Well, now to chapter 4. Enjoy.

CL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Sarah groaned at the sound of knocking at the front door. Who could it be? Everyone was already there and out back watching or playing in the annual football game. After sitting down another fork beside a plate, Sarah headed towards the foyer. She thought she heard the hurrying of little feet in the kitchen as she walked past.

Shaking her head, Sarah reached the door. Could it be a neighbor complaining about the noise? They did have a new next door neighbor. Grabbing hold of the knob, she sighed. Well, better to get it over with now instead of later. Sarah slowly opened the door, then stood in shock with eyes wide.

Standing on the front porch in dark jeans and a leather jacket was none other than the Goblin King.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?"

Smirking, he walked towards her. "I came to spend the day with you. I was hurt when you didn't invite me."

"Invite you? What exactly is going on, Jareth?"

"I've been waiting for you to invite me to spend today with you and your family, and since you didn't, I've decided to come any way. Aren't you glad to see me, Precious?"

Sarah shook her head slightly. "Do you even know what today is?"

Jareth shrugged. "Something to do with food, I think."

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, please go."

Moving even closer to her, he smirked. "I'm going no where, Sarah. I would be alone at the Castle. Do you want me to be alone on this holiday of yours?"

"Fine. Come on in. Maybe now Trevor will leave me alone." Moving to allow him inside, Sarah sighed again.

Jareth walked into the foyer and looked around. "Who's Trevor?"

Sarah opened the front closet and pulled out a hanger. "Irene's nephew."

Jareth removed his jacket and handed it to her. "There's more to it. Come, come now, Sarah. Out with it. We are "dating" after all."

"You're not going to like it, and you have to promise you won't hurt anyone."

Jareth glared at her. "Sarah."

"Promise me, first."

Jareth sighed. "All right, I promise I won't hurt anyone."

"Kay, Irene and his mother have been trying to get me to date him."

"WHAT? How dare they? You and I are courting."

"I told them, but they didn't believe me since you didn't pick me up here for our date."

Jareth appeared to have calmed himself. "Well, since I'm here now that should shop their little scheme."

"Hopefully." Sarah sighed. "Maybe today won't be so bad now."

Jareth smiled. "Glad I can be of some help, Precious." He looked around again. "Now, where is your family?"

"They're out back. The annual football game is finishing up."

"The what?"

"It's one of their traditions."

"Oh, well, then why are you inside?"

Sarah turned towards the dining room. "I'm setting the table. Care to help?" Since I now have to add you."

"Of, course, lead the way, Sarah."

Sarah lead Jareth into the decorated room. She glanced a the table. "At least there aren't name cards. Thanks to Toby."

"What did he do?"

Sarah smiled. "He destroyed them."

"That's my boy."

Sarah gestured towards a chair against a wall. "Could you bring that chair over here? Thank goodness there's at least two more place settings."

Jareth added the chair to one of the rows of chairs. "Well, that's good. Is there anything else I should know?"

Sarah set a charger and napkin on the table in front of the chair. "I don't think so, but they'll drill you about us."

"Drill?"

Sarah set down a fork, spoon, and knife in their correct locations. "Ask questions about us."

"Well, I can deal with that."

"Just don't mention you're the Goblin King or the Goblin City or well anything that's true."

Jareth almost laughed. "Don't worry, Love. I won't breath a word."

"Good. I still don't know how exactly to explain your being here."

"Say I came to see you. Since I'm not from this country, I don't understand this holiday, and you so nicely invited me to stay. That is after all the truth, to a point, Precious."

"True."

Jareth wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist. "Don't worry, Love. I'm sure all will be well."

Sarah sighed. "I hope so."

"After all the goblins will help if need be."

"You promised."

"I promised I would not do anything. I said nothing about my subjects. We might need them if this Trevor doesn't understand."

"Maybe."

Jareth pulled her against him. "Relax, Sarah. All will be fine."

Sarah relaxed against him. "I hope so."

XOXOX

Slowly the goblins came out of their hiding places at the sound of their king's voice.

Squeak went to the door and stuck his little head out, still holding the weapon. "King here?" He started to jump up and down. "King Here! That make Lady happy."

Fita groaned. "Me wanted to make Lady happy."

Squeak looked back at the others. "Maybe we still do something."

"What? Me have no idea."

Squeak waved the object in his hand. "We use this. It squirts water."

Fita nodded. "Ok."

Squeak slowly walked towards the sound of voice. The other goblins followed closly behind him. The group made their way in the door way of the dinning room. Squeak then left the group and silently made his way closer to his king and the Lady.

The King was holding the Lady. The Lady looked happy. Maybe he didn't need to do any thing. He climbed up onto the table. He just wanted the Lady to be happy. Squeak looked at the pair.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Squeak squeezed the bulb part of the object and a stream of dark liquid left the tip and landed on both the King and the Lady covering them in the nice smelling water.

* * *

><p>Well, there you all are. So enjoy. Now I'm off to work on chapter 5.<p>

Review if you please.

CL


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here is chapter 5. I have some news. With this chapter _Turkey__Baster_ is finished. I did it. I finished it before Thanksgiving. I may begin work on the Christmas story on my way up to my aunt's house for the holiday and during the day. I plan to take my writing notebook with me for something to do. This is going to be a hard Thanksgiving, with the loss of my uncle this summer. I'm guess no football on the TV this year, but maybe my aunt will my cousin play some music off of the TV. Also, later this week is the Iron Bowl, a game I've waited for since last year. It looks really good for Alabama to beat Auburn this year. Yeah! I won't be watching. I don't watch the games, I jinx my team if I do. I may upload a pic of my holiday decorations, but my camera's not great.

Now for the reviews for chapter 4 as of time of update.

LadyBookworm80 – Well, it was used to bast the turkey. Thanks for the review.

Nicole – Hope what you find within makes you happy. Thanks for the review.

Jareth7GoblinKing – Thanks for the review.

Kankurosnumber1girl - It's a turkey baster, so think about it for a moment. Thanks for the review.

Notwritten – Thanks for the review.

Now enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Jareth turned to face the table. He glared at the goblin looking at him in shock and fear. "What are you doing here?"

The little goblin dropped the object in his hand. Unknown to him it was called a turkey baster, and it was not a weapon, but a utensil used to help keep a turkey moist. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came from him.

Sarah screeched, "my clothes! They're covered in turkey juice!" She turned and faced the goblin. "Squeak, what's going on?"

Squeak looked up at her, begging her not to harm him. "Me was scared by noise. Me no mean to."

"Noise?" Sarah listened. "The pie's done." Sighing, she smiled softly at Squeak. "It's all right."

"It is not all right, Sarah."

"Jareth, the timer spooked him. It gets me on occasion, too." She turned to face him. "Can't you just magic our clothes clean?"

Jareth sighed. "I can, but still ..."

"Just do it." She looked back at Squeak. "Hand it over, Squeak."

Squeak reluctantly handed over the unknown turkey baster. "Sorry, Lady."

"It's all right. Now go back to my room and stay out of sight till I tell you."

"Kay, Lady."

Squeak quickly got off the table and disappeared out of the room.

Meanwhile, Sarah turned back to Jareth. "Clean us up all ready. I need to get the pie out."

Jareth quickly gestured with his hand, causing their wet clothing to dry and not to smell of turkey. "Happy now."

"Much. Now if you'll excuse me." Sarah walked out of the dinning room and into the kitchen.

As soon as Sarah was out of the room, Jareth grinned. He may not have been able to punish the goblin, but Sarah had done a good job in taking charge of the situation. Also, never had a goblin apologized before, as far as he knew, or at least to him. Sarah was a good influence on his goblins. He heard the sound of the back door opening and closing. Well, he might as well go begin the introductions.

"Hey, Babe, a guy could get used to seeing you in the kitchen."

Ah, that had to be Trevor. Jareth walked over to the entry way of the kitchen. Looking in, he held back a growl. Trevor was trying to wrap himself around Sarah.

XOXOX

Sarah tried to pry Trevor's hands and arms off of her. "Get away from me, Trevor."

Trevor laughed as he pulled her closer to him. "Oh, come on, Babe. There's no boyfriend. Stop pretending."

"Trevor, let me go."

"Oh, Babe, you really know how to play hard to get." Sarah kept struggling, but he only held on to her tighter. "Babe, why fight it? Everyone thinks we'd be a perfect couple. Come on, Babe, give us a little kiss."

Sarah struggled harder. "Let me go, right now, Trevor. You'll regret it if you don't."

"I'll regret it? I doubt that, Babe."

Jareth caught Sarah's eye as he walked into the room. Sarah stopped struggling against Trevor. Oh, please let him have heard her telling him to let her go.

"Now that's it, Babe. Now we can get to know each other a little better." Trevor pulled her even tighter against him.

"If I were you, I would listen to the lady."

Sarah slowly released her breath. She did warn him.

Trevor turned to face Jareth, who now stood in the kitchen. A sneer appeared on his face as he looked Jareth up and down. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Sarah's boyfriend. Who may I ask are you?"

Sarah once again began to struggle from Trevor's grasp, but he held tight.

"Oh, this is nice. How much is she paying you to show up and "claim" you're her boyfriend? I'll double it if you'll leave right now."

"She is paying me nothing which you can double. So he is Trevor, Sarah?"

Still struggling, Sarah nodded.

"Now I do believe she has asked you to release her. It would be wise to do so?"

Trevor sneered. "You're not her boyfriend. She doesn't have one. She just needs to do as my aunt says ans start dating me."

"I don't have to any thing Irene tells me. Now let me go, Trevor." Sarah struggled hard against him.

"Oh, you need to start doing as she says or you'll regret it."

Sarah glanced at Jareth. Now, what was she to do? She couldn't wish Trevor to the goblins. There was no way she was going to run for him. The jerk.

Jareth smirked. "You had your chance to release her."

"Dude, you are starting to tick me off."

Jareth shrugged. "I did try to warn you."

Vaguely, Sarah heard the sound of many tiny feet coming closer. Here comes the goblins.

"CHARGE!" A battalion of armor clad goblins scampered from the foyer entry towards her and Trevor.

Fita jumped on to Trevor's head and began to hit him with her small spoon. "Let go of the Lady, you brute!"

Goblins hit him pans, sticks, anything they had. Some were attacking with mugs still filled with ale.

Sometime during the scuffle, Trevor had released Sarah. After being finally released, she had gingerly walked over to Jareth's side. Now she stood with the Goblin King watching his subjects attacking Trevor.

"When were they all hiding?" Sarah glanced at Jareth.

"I don't know, but you did get away from him."

"How are we going to explain this?"

Jareth laughed. "Don't worry. The lesson will remain, but he won't remember the goblins."

"Good, cause I have no idea how to explain this."

Jareth wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Don't fret, Precious. All will be well."

Sarah sighed. "It better be."

The pair stood watching as Trevor threw goblins off him and then two more minutes, Jareth gestured with his hand and the goblins disappeared. Trevor looked at them with an odd look in his eyes.

Trevor shook his head and mumbled, "why did I come in?"

Sarah gave Jareth's cheek a quick kiss. "You're brilliant."

Jareth smiled. "I know."

Not too much later the rest of the Maxwell clan came into the house. Followed by the other three Williams. Some looked at Trevor shaking his head, while others looked at Sarah and Jareth.

Irene moved towards them, slightly annoyed. "Sarah, who's this?"

Well, here it goes. "This is my boyfriend Jareth."

Irene looked him up and down. "So you weren't lying."

"No, I wasn't."

Marie stepped up next to her sister. "Why is he here? Sarah, did you invite him?"

Jareth released his arm from around Sarah's waist. "I'm sorry, mam. See I didn't know today was a holiday. I came to see Sarah, and she invited me to dinner. Sorry, for any confusion."

Marie nodded. "No harm done. There's plenty of room and food." She turned to her sister. "Right, Irene?"

Irene looked from Jareth to her sister. Her distaste clearly seen on her face. "Yes, there's room and food." But Sarah knew she didn't want to share neither with Jareth.

After the meeting, most forgot about Jareth for awhile. Not by any of the Williamses or Marie. Robert Williams kept trying to size up his daughter's boyfriend. Toby kept trying to remember where he had seen him before. Irene. Now Irene Maxwell Williams keep giving him looks of hate, distrust, and pure anger. Her sister on the other hand treated Jareth as part of the family.

Jareth remained by Sarah's side through out the rest of the day. Neither one minded that on one really paid him much mind. Of course, Sarah wanted to glare at Irene. Wasn't she the one wanted her to date? Well, she was. So what if it wasn't her perfect, well at least to her, nephew.

The day went by almost perfectly. Except for Toby grabbing hold of his fork, standing up in his chair, and yelling "KIDNEYS!" at the top of his little lungs.

At about eight that night the family began to leave. Irene was cheerful as her family left, out as it soon was only Jareth left that cheerfulness disappeared. She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Robert, Toby, and Sarah to entertain Jareth. Robert of course asked all of the normal father to date questions, which Jareth answered expertly with mentioning the truth for the most part. Not too much later, Toby was sent up to bed.

Before nine o'clock, Sarah stood on the front porch with Jareth alone.

"Well, today didn't go as bad as I thought it would." Sarah leaned back against the door jam.

"I actually thought your step mother was going to dis-invite me."

"Me, too. Thank goodness for Marie."

"She didn't seem too upset at the fat that you weren't going to date her son."

"It was always more Irene than her."

Jareth sighed. "I did have a good time."

Sarah smiled softly. "So you're first Thanksgiving wasn't too bad?"

"Very much since I got to spend the day with you."

Sarah sighed. "So when will I see you next?"

"I'm not sure. When it is your next holiday?"

"Next month."

"Ah, yes, something about Christ."

"What about another date?"

"I don't know when I'll be free, right now. I'll send word when I can set soemthing up, but may I have permission to contact you with the mirror like your friends?"

"Sure, just give me some warning, first."

"As my lady wishes."

Sarah moved away from the door jam. "So how exactly do you plan to get back?"

"The woods across the way."

"Oh."

Jareth smiled. "Don't worry no one will see me transform."

"K."

Jareth leaned over her. "I will try to send word to you as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting."

Jareth quickly kissed her. "Till next we meet, Precious."

Sarah watched as Jareth disappeared into the woods and then not too much later as a golden white barn owl flew out and soared up towards the sky. Smiling, she opened the front door and walked back inside. Now everyone knew she had a boyfriend and would leave her alone about dating. Hopefully they could have another date before Christmas.

* * *

><p>Well, there is the end of this story. We're going to have another round of bad storms down here in Alabama. I'm already praying nothing too bad.<p>

Now review for the last time for _Turkey__Baster_ if you please.


End file.
